


It's What He Deserves

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Spoilers, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and they were going to ensure that never changed.





	It's What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> I actually titled this as a meme and I have no regrets. This season is going to kill me.

Alec let his hand drop back to his side from where he was still holding it out for Lorenzo Rey to shake. He already had a sour taste in his mouth because of the man, and this was not helping. He saw Magnus tense out of the corner of his eye, and he brushed his arm against Magnus’ own, trying to comfort him without it being too obvious.

He wasn’t sure if Rey was refusing to shake his hand due to some kind of personal reason or out of pure pettiness, but it didn’t really matter. He had the job that was rightfully Magnus’. He was the enemy, the competition, and as professional as Alec was, he would never be able to drive that label out of his mind. 

As Magnus and Rey exchanged passive aggressive small talk, Alec let out a sigh and downed the rest of his drink, immediately placing the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter and grabbing another. It was no secret that he wasn’t the best when it came to holding his alcohol, but he needed a little bit of liquid courage. 

Soon enough, though, the room was just a little bit blurry and he had lost sight of Magnus, surrounded only by Warlocks he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure if they were really glaring at him or if he was just imagining it, but something inside of him snapped at the thought. They were making a mistake by casting Magnus aside, and he was going to make them see the light. He spotted a woman who was standing alone, and walked over to her, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Did you know that Magnus Bane invented the portal?” he blurted out, his eyes narrowing accusingly at her.

She stared at him in shock for a moment, and then an amused smile spread across her face. “I did. I’m actually a huge fan of his work.”

“Oh.” Alec blinked, trying to make his vision cooperate. “Then why’d you vote him out of his position? He deserves it.”

“The decision wasn’t entirely unanimous. There are still some that fear for the future with a new leader.” Alec let that information sink in for a moment, a dopey smile spreading across his face as he realized what it meant. 

“Would you mind introducing me to those people?” he asked innocently, his words slurring just a little bit. The woman raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded once, signalling for him to follow her. He stumbled behind, his heart racing with excitement. He was going to get people to realize they needed to act.

* * *

“What is the meaning of this?” Lorenzo Rey’s voice boomed into the room as he slammed the door open. 

Alec looked up slowly, his drunk mind taking a moment to comprehend what was happening. He was sitting in a random room in Rey’s house, surrounded by Warlocks who were still allied to Magnus. He saw his boyfriend lingering behind Rey, a cautious expression on his face as they locked eyes, and a calm fell over him. 

“Book club,” Alec answered, not reacting as a paperback magically appeared in his hands. 

“Excuse me?”

Alec looked down and had to refrain from laughing as he realized what one of his new friends had summoned for him. He fumbled with it for a moment, and then held it up so that Rey could see it. 

“Les Misérables. Have you read it?” 

Rey shot him a glare, and crossed his arms over his chest. “I would prefer you held your meetings elsewhere, Shadowhunter. This is my home, and I did not give you permission to go roaming around.”

Alec stood up a little bit clumsily and nodded his head in faux seriousness. “I apologize.”

They all filed out of the room silently, merging seamlessly back into the party with Rey right behind them. Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm, holding him back, and Alec set his hands on Magnus’ waist. 

“Book club?” Magnus questioned, shaking his head as he tried and failed to hold back a smile. 

“It’s a good book,” Alec defended, earning an eye roll.

“What were you really doing in there? How do you know those people?” 

“We just met. You said they would love me, and you were right,” Alec grinned proudly, and Magnus let out a laugh. Alec leaned forward a little, cherishing it. He hadn’t heard it in a while, with everything that had been going on. He missed it.

Magnus raised a hand to rest on his cheek, his eyes shining as he spoke, “And here I thought you only hosted Book Club with me.” 

Alec smirked and leaned forward to press their foreheads together, uncaring of who might be watching. “How about we go home and I’ll go over the basics with you again?” 

Two minutes later, they were rushing out the door hand in hand, and the next morning Alec smiled widely when he saw that the book he had been given the night before was filled with the contact information of every single person he had spoken to during their impromptu meeting. He handed it over to Magnus as soon as he woke up, explaining exactly what had happened.

Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and they were going to ensure that never changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me on tumblr at magnusbicon!


End file.
